


El otro cambio

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabía que era una jugada arriesgada de su parte, pero era el único camino que había hallado para que ambos lo comprendieran. "Sólo los muertos han visto el fin de la guerra".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sólo los muertos han visto el fin

**Author's Note:**

> _**Disclaimer**_ : Bleach no me pertenece, no tengo las malsanas intenciones de Simmons por plagiarle nada. Este fic es hecho sin fines de lucro por y para fans. La frase es de Platón.
> 
>  
> 
> _Dedicado a **Zil** como regalo de cumpleaños. _  
> 

"Existe al menos un rincón del universo que con toda seguridad puedes mejorar, y eres tú mismo."  
_(Aldous Huxley)_

* * *

 

Entró al bar buscando con la mirada. Le había dicho que esperara en la barra. Le había llamado la atención no sólo el tono de voz en el pedido de encontrarse cuanto antes, sino el lugar. No era un sitio que solieran frecuentar ellos dos. Caminó comenzando a impacientarse, pero esa impaciencia se disipó del todo cuando su nefasta suerte le llevó a cruzarse con ella.

No es que quisiera estar lo más lejos de Orihime, en absoluto, pero la mera idea de tener que dar explicaciones lo colocaban en una situación incómoda. Aún más relevante: ¿qué hacía ella ahí?

—Inoue…

La chica volteó al escuchar su nombre, se quedó con la boca entreabierta tan sorprendida como Kurosaki. Ya, admitían que Karakura era un pueblo chico, encontrarse con alguien en un bar no era nada del otro mundo, pero la situación no podía ser más inoportuna.

—Kurosaki-kun... —Se obligó a reaccionar, hizo un ademán invitándolo a sentarse junto a ella—. ¿Hoy no venía Rukia?

—Sí, ya llegó. —Asintió—. Está en casa.

—Oh.

—¿Y tú? —cuestionó casual, tomando asiento—. ¿Esperas a alguien o sólo…?

Orihime asintió reiteradas veces, sonrisa incluida. El mesero se acercó al nuevo cliente interrumpiendo la escueta conversación. Ichigo pidió un refresco, era aún muy temprano para empezar a beber alcohol. Se sentía extraño, quizás algo intuía. No pudo evitar pronunciar en su interior el nombre de Ishida. Por él se sentía así cuando estaba frente a ella.

Pocos meses atrás, Kurosaki era el chico común y corriente que había vuelto victorioso y sano de una guerra. De común y corriente no tenía nada, pero al menos creía que su vida no podía ser más turbulenta. Craso error. El Quincy le demostraría lo contrario; pero no fue culpa de nadie en realidad. No hay culpables, ni tampoco víctimas.

Las situaciones se presentaron, obligándoles a tomar decisiones que podían pecar de erróneas, pero en el ojo de la tormenta es difícil pensar con claridad. Fue una tarde fría, a la salida del colegio, cuando Ichigo cometió el bendito error de caer en la cuenta de que Ishida buscaba acercarse a él.

De haberlo ignorado -como siempre- quizás todo se hubiera mantenido tal cual; pero no, lo venía notando raro desde que había terminado la guerra, pero no fue hasta entonces que reparó en el detalle de que el Quincy estaba más pendiente de él que de costumbre. ¿Por qué?

—Ishida… —pronunció esa tarde con algo de sorpresa. Afuera del establecimiento ya no había alumnos. No se animó a remarcar el detalle de que lo estaba esperando, pero fue Uryuu quien lo dijo.

—Te tardaste. No tengo toda la vida para esperarte, Kurosaki.

El aludido frunció la frente, ¿quién era ese Quincy altanero para apurarlo de esa forma? De repente recordó que él le había pedido ayuda con una materia, pero no habían quedado en nada formal.

—No hace falta, tampoco.

—Prefiero encargarme de eso cuanto antes, vamos.

—¿A dónde? —caminó a su lado cuando el otro emprendió la marcha.

—Estudiaremos en lo de Orihime.

—En verdad, Ishida, no hace falta, con lo que me explicaste…

—Con lo que te expliqué no vas a aprobar, Kurosaki. Te falta mucho, apenas entiendes lo básico, ¿en dónde tienes la cabeza?

Ichigo conocía esa respuesta. Desde que había regresado de la guerra no había tenido una noche tranquila, todas y cada una de ellas eran asediadas por horribles pesadillas, que de quimeras no tenían nada porque perfectamente podía reconocerlas como recuerdos lejanos.

—¿Y por qué a lo de Orihime?

—En tu casa hay mucha gente y en cambio Orihime vive sola.

—Si es por eso —elevó los hombros— tú también vives solo. ¿O qué? —cuestionó con ganas de picarlo— ¿Te molesta invitarme? ¿Es eso?

—Sí —contestó sin remordimientos y con un tono de voz cansino.

—No voy a robarte —replicó ofendido—. Además, no es correcto que dos chicos estén a solas con una chica. —¡Oh!, era tan inocente Kurosaki, tan cándido, tan atrasado en la materia.

—Somos amigos de ella, ni que fuéramos acosadores.

—Pero ella no tiene que estudiar esta materia, y aun así…

—¡Ya! ¡¿Cual es el problema de querer ir a lo de ella?! —cuestionó fuera de sí, harto de tener que darle explicaciones. Irían a lo de Orihime, punto. No se discutía.

—Es que… prefiero estudiar a solas contigo. —Esa frase desarmó al Quincy. Los ánimos se aplacaron y ajustándose los lentes intentó acotar algo que lo sacara de esa situación, ¿por qué tenía que salirle con algo así? ¿Por qué -sin saberlo- Kurosaki decía lo que él hacía mucho tiempo atrás quería oír? Tanto que le había costado resignarse a la idea. Ishida también prefería estar a solas con él, pero ni aunque su vida dependiera de eso pensaba decírselo. No pudo acotar nada, por lo que Ichigo se le adelantó—: No te preocupes si tienes la casa desordenada, deberías ver lo que es mi cuarto ahora que Yuzu está de viaje con su curso.

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces?

Y "entonces" terminaron en la casa del Quincy. Sin saber cómo lo permitió, acabaron por tomar un rumbo distinto al pensado por Uryuu. Las cosas no le estaban saliendo nada bien. No era así como se suponía que debían darse. Suspiró; juntarlos a Ichigo y Orihime era más difícil que juntar a la hinchada de Brasil con la de Argentina en un mundial.

En su interior le pidió perdón a Inoue. Ishida al final se daba cuenta que, definitivamente, su amiga estaba muy equivocada: Él era el peor celestino de la historia. Porque claro, el plan no era terminar los dos solos en su departamento. Ese fue un día extraño, que le sirvió a Kurosaki para caer en la cuenta de algo que venía sospechando desde antes.

Y es que en medio de una batalla uno no puede -o no debe- reparar en ciertos detalles. Le llamaba la atención que en el _día a día_ Ishida fuera ese chico rayano lo insulso, para pasar a ser un guerrero extraordinario cuando estaba en plena batalla. ¿Se había fijado en esa magnificencia por primera vez en una?

No estaba seguro de cómo o cuándo pasó, pero lo veía explicándole matemáticas y caía en la cuenta de que si Ishida fuera mujer no duraría en intentar acercarse a él (o a ella), pero claro… Ishida era _hombre_ , con todo lo que eso implicaba. Le agradaba su personalidad, pese a que le sacaba de sus casillas.

Siempre le daba guerra, siempre tenía algo para decirle o refutarle, siempre lograba hacer que él reparara en su existencia. Al final, siempre acababa pensando en él. Fuera en algo dicho o hecho ese día por el Quincy. A la noche, cuando no podía dormir por culpa de las pesadillas, terminaba pensando en él. Quizás porque estaba involucrado en esos sueños, o al menos esa era la explicación que hallaba; sin embargo no dejaba de lado que en dichas pesadillas también estaban Renji, Rukia, Sado, Orihime, todo el Gotei Trece, los Vizards…

 

**(…)**

 

Sí, se había comprado un celular por Orihime. La chica le había insistido tanto y hasta le regaló uno, que no tuvo más opciones que rechazarlo e ir a una tienda para adquirir uno de esos aparatitos. Ahora no sabía si había hecho bien o mal en hacerlo. Admitía que era útil, vaya que sí, pero un arma de doble filo, sin dudas.

No, jamás le molestó que Orihime le llamara, pero había adquirido la costumbre de hacerlo a cualquier hora, cualquier día de la semana.

—No puedo dormir, Ishida.

El otro contestó algo a media lengua, todavía dormido. Se frotó los ojos y consultó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Cómo haces para dormir?

—Cierro los ojos, Inoue —respondió entre bostezos.

—Ya, me imagino, nunca conocí a nadie que pudiera dormir con los ojos abiertos, aunque una vez en la tele… —Orihime tenía la facultad de irse por las ramas. Y él la escuchaba, siempre la escuchaba.

Desde que había reparado en los sentimientos de Inoue hacia Kurosaki, Ishida se había convertido en su "nueva mejor amiga". A veces Orihime olvidaba que él no era Tatsuki, es decir: no era una chica, no sabía cómo éstas entendían el amor y todas esas cuestiones tan intrincadas… pero era bueno para escuchar y para dar consejos.

Inoue encontré en él un paño de lágrimas cuando las situaciones no salían según lo esperado, porque Ichigo no se daba cuenta de nada -como era habitual en él-, lastimándola sin verdaderas intenciones de hacerlo. Y ahora, Ishida la escuchaba hablar (no recordaba cómo terminaron hablando de Kurosaki), y ahora Orihime llorisqueaba al teléfono.

No era la primera vez que se despertaba en plena madrugada, se vestía y salía rumbo al departamento de la chica. Inoue no era _normal_ , solían resaltar todos. Aunque disimulara y se mostrara como una chica alegre, había sido a la que la Guerra de Invierno más le había afectado. Orihime no era una chica preparada para estar en un infierno de ese estilo, Orihime no era una guerrera.

Lo había descubierto cuando fueron a rescatar a Rukia: Inoue no era la clase de persona que pudiera herir a otra aunque su vida estuviera en peligro. Vio morir a muchos, vio sufrir a sus seres más queridos, y entonces tenía sólo quince años. Claro, todos tenían casi la misma edad, pero no todos asimilaban lo ocurrido de la misma forma.

Ishida, Kurosaki y Sado habían sufrido en vida lo que Orihime no. Ella, antes de desencadenarse toda la batalla, había sido una chica común de secundaria, aunada al recuerdo de su difunto hermano. Se había hecho fuerte, pero esas sonrisas que dedicaba intentaban ocultar lo evidente: que la más herida en esa batalla había sido ella.

¿La muerte de Ulquiorra le había afectado tanto? A Ishida no le extrañaría, siendo como era ella. ¿Ver como Ulquiorra mataba a Ichigo le había afectado tanto? Desde ya, sin quitar de lado la dantesca imagen de ver a su mejor amigo sin un brazo. Del resto (como Rukia y Renji) se lo explicaba con lógica: eran shinigamis -guerreros- y habían vivido las suficientes centurias para saber que en una guerra la gente _sufre_ y _muere_. Porque una cosa es suponerlo, hacerse a la idea, verlo en las películas e incluso razonar que sucede, pero una muy distinto es saberlo por haberlo vivido.

 

**(…)**

 

La chica abrió la puerta y se arrojó echa un mar de lágrimas a sus brazos. Ishida la consoló palmeándole la espalda como si de un perro se tratara (sí, apestaba para consolar a una dama). La sentó en una silla y le alcanzó un vaso con agua. Se movía como si fuera su casa, quizás porque ya había estado allí (y en esa misma situación) demasiadas veces o las suficientes para que un chico como él se sintiera cómodo.

—Lamento hacerte venir a esta hora —susurró ella secándose las lágrimas— sé que mañana tenemos escuela y…

—No te preocupes.

Orihime volvía a llorar, con más serenidad, porque comprendía que su actitud era infantil mas no podía evitarla. Ishida siempre acababa yendo a su rescate y él debía tener sus propios problemas como para andar pendiente de ella.

—Eres muy buena persona, Ishida.

—No, no lo soy —negó con falsa modestia, sonrió apenas y se ajustó los lentes—. ¿Qué soñaste hoy? —Y sin esperar respuesta agregó—: ¿Otra vez con Ulquiorra matando a Kurosaki?

Ella negó con la cabeza efusivamente y aferró el vaso.

—No, hoy fue distinto.

—¿En qué?

—Hoy soñé que Ulquiorra te mataba a ti. —Frunció la frente, como sorprendida—. ¿Qué significará eso?

Le llamaba la atención porque las pesadillas no eran más que recuerdos, es decir, no solía soñar nada que no hubiera ocurrido, y bien sabía ella que el Quincy no había muerto en ese entonces. Sólo Kurosaki estuvo al borde (o murió) en dicho momento.

—No te preocupes, es sólo un sueño.

—Qué bueno que estás bien —volvía a llorar ella, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para evitarlo— porque si tú hubieras muerto yo no sé qué haría ahora…

—Bueno, pero eso no pasó. —Se sentó a su lado y apoyó una mano en la nuca para que la chica recargara la frente en su pecho—. Ya, ya… no llores.

—Pero es que… era muy real y yo… yo no hacía nada para evitarlo.

—Será mejor que te acuestes.

—No —rogó ella incorporándose.

—No vas a volver a soñar lo mismo —consoló él, sabía que era mentira.

—¿Tú cómo haces Ishida?

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Para poder dormir? —Tomó aire y se ajustó los lentes, era difícil de explicarlo—. No suelo recordar los sueños y en tal caso, cuando despierto, pienso en eso… que son solo sueños y que ustedes están bien.

—¿Y qué sueñas?

El chico elevó las cejas sorprendido de que le hiciera esa pregunta de manera tan directa. No quiso responderle la verdad, así que se escabulló de ella confesando a medias.

—Mi abuelo suele visitarme en sueños. Y a veces sueño con mi papá. —En parte era sincero.

Ella sonrió, entendía que Ishida había estado en contacto con los hollows y todo ese "extraño" mundo desde que tenía uso de razón, era lógico que estuviera más preparado para una guerra, que no tuviera pesadillas en el presente. Tal como le debía pasar a Rukia y a Renji. Pero claro que nadie dormía en paz, de cierta forma las pesadillas estaban, sólo que con el tiempo se terminaban acostumbrando a ellas a tal punto de no recordarlas o ignorarlas, con la fuerza suficiente para lograrlo.

—No quiero que te vayas —suplicó ella.

—Verás con el tiempo que las pesadillas dejarán de molestarte, ahora porque fue relativamente hace poco, pero el tiempo… el tiempo te va a ayudar.

—Igual, no me dejes sola —pidió en un murmullo. Odiaba depender siempre de alguien, pero como si pudiera evitarlo.

—No te preocupes, me quedo. —La ternura que le embargaba cuando Inoue estaba en una crisis era inconmensurable.

La llevó hasta el tatami y la recostó tapándola hasta el cuello, pero ella sacó una mano para jalarlo y obligarle a que se acostara a un lado. Ishida ahogó una risa, porque Inoue se abrazó a él como naufrago al bote, sólo para asegurarse que no se escaparía a mitad de la noche como solía hacer.

No dejaba de sollozar, haciendo lo imposible para que no se notara y logrando lo opuesto. Ishida podía sentir la humedad en la mano que le acariciaba la mejilla. Ya no sabía cómo consolarla, ya no sabía qué hacer para lograr que ella se sintiera mejor, si tan sólo Kurosaki cooperase un poco para hacerle la vida más sencilla, para hacerla feliz. Pero su indiferencia mataba día a día a Orihime. No lo hacía de forma intencional, Ishida había notado que Kurosaki se mostraba apartados de todos por igual, no había diferencias, pero entendía que a Inoue le doliera más que al resto.

Ya no sabía qué hacer para consolarla: le acarició el pelo, tan sedoso y perfumado como solía tenerlo, la abrazó con fuerza, para hacerle sentir que no estaba sola como ella creía. Y le besó delicadamente la frente de la misma forma que solía hacer su hermano cuando estaba triste; pero el siguiente beso no fue fraternal, y para cuando quiso reparar en el detalle ya no había marcha atrás.

Los besos depositados en los labios de la chica fueron suficientes para calmarla. Eran besos superficiales en cuanto al tacto, pero esenciales para que ella lograra entender que Kurosaki no era el único humano en la tierra, y que su vida no giraba en torno a él. Se quedaron dormidos -entre beso y beso- cuando la noche comenzaba a clarear.

Despertaron sobresaltados, la fuerza del sol les daba la pauta de que se habían quedado dormidos para llegar a tiempo a clases. No tenían minutos de más ni para desayunar si querían llegar a tiempo, pero Ishida necesitaba sí o sí ir a su departamento para cambiarse y recoger los útiles al menos. Orihime preparó un desayuno exprés, pero Uryuu prefirió irse. Odiaba llegar tarde. Ella le pidió disculpas, porque sabía que al Quincy le ponía de malas faltar a clases, pero él le sonrió con calidez dándole a entender que no le importaba.

No hablaron de lo ocurrido en la noche, de cierta forma sentían que no necesitaban hablar o aclarar nada. En esa semana no hubo otros besos, no hubo miradas distintas ni actitudes que podría tener alguien enamorado, como tomar la mano del pretendido o la pretendida. El fantasma de Kurosaki seguía rondándoles, y más que fantasma era algo tangible y real, porque Ichigo iba a la misma escuela que ellos demostrándole cuánto peso tenía él en sus vidas y cuánto los condicionaba.

Ishida se sentía más desorientado que Adán en el día de la madre, ¿cómo se suponía qué seguía todo? Durante la hora del almuerzo intentó preguntárselo a Orihime.

—¿Sigo insistiendo con Kurosaki?

Ella lo miró con asombro. Habían quedado, antes del beso, en que Ishida haría lo imposible para lograr que Kurosaki aceptara pasar tiempo con ellos, aunque fuera en grupo y no a solas como a Orihime hubiera preferido.

—Pues —no supo qué responder; porque la pregunta era muy general; por supuesto que le interesaba integrar al grupo a Ichigo, éste se mostraba muy apartado de todos y estar solo no era bueno, menos para la clase de persona que era Kurosaki. Sin embargo Orihime no entendía si el Quincy aún pretendía ayudarla con el shinigami sustituto en su papel de celestino. La chica, luego de mucho pensarlo, sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¡Claro! —Kurosaki necesitaba de ellos— Eres el único que puede.

Ishida seguía sin entender por qué "él". Admitía que Kurosaki tenía reacciones con él. Desde que regresaron a la vida ordinaria, Ichigo parecía ser un ente vacío, ya sin vida o sin motivaciones. Parecía más taciturno que de costumbre, ajeno al mundo circundante, salvo cuando Ishida se le acercaba.

Entonces todos veían que Ichigo volvía a ser el de antes. Quizás porque el Quincy sabía qué decirle para hacerle reaccionar, fuera en una discusión o altercado. Una pequeña chispa de vida se veía en los ojos del shinigami cuando trataba de contraatacar alguna agresión del Quincy. Agresión intencionada con el único fin de "despertarlo" y traerlo de vuelta.

Y todo eso había comenzando a rendir sus frutos, Ichigo permanecía más en el grupo, buscaba excusas para pedirle ayuda al Quincy, a tal punto que a éste ya no le extrañaba la idea de que se le apareciera un día rogándole por un consejo de costura. A Ishida al principio le divertía, porque Kurosaki no sabía disimularlo, pero en el último tiempo, y luego del beso con Orihime, ya no le resultaba tan divertido.

Recibir las visitas del shinigami no era algo planeado, y maldita sea la vez que lo llevó a su departamento, ahora tenía su dirección y no se molestaba en aparecerse sin aviso con alguna excusa patética para verlo. En el fondo le agradaba, desde ya, pero se suponía que él tenía que ayudarla a Inoue abriéndole los ojos a Kurosaki, demostrándole que ella lo quería y que podía hacerlo feliz, aunque fuera un poco, o mucho. Y aunque la idea había sido acercarse al shinigami comenzaba a notar que esa cercanía era peligrosa.

—¡Kurosaki, deja de buscar siempre una excusa estúpida para venir a molestarme! —reclamó, ya harto de todo el teatro; pero Ichigo sabía que al Quincy le gustaba. Podía ver en los ojos de éste cuánto lo deseaba y cuánto lo emocionaba verle.

—¿Y para qué me abres la puerta? —reclamó con una tenue sonrisa.

—Porque tengo educación —dijo con mal talante.

—Bueno, está bien, lo admito —reconoció con un poco de nerviosismo—, es una excusa, pero… admite tú también que te agrada. —Porque de no ser así le hubiera puesto un freno desde mucho antes.

—A ver, Shinigami —pronunció entre dientes cruzándose de brazos— para que te quede claro: no fantasees con imposibles.

Pero Ichigo lo veía, en los ojos azules del joven, lo mal mentiroso que era. Prefirió demostrarle su punto, cuán equivocado estaban de la mejor manera. Lo acorraló contra la pared y le robó un beso. Uno torpe, desesperado, pero que fue correspondido con creces. Ichigo sintió el corazón palpitarle con ímpetu.

Lo que había hecho era muy arriesgado, pero estaba tan seguro gracias a las miradas del Quincy, que no podía dudar. Y ahora se sentía feliz de comprobar que tenía razón. Se separó de él sonriéndole, sin embargo esa sonrisa se borró de un plumazo cuando una trompada le hizo voltear la cara.

—¿Qué te pasa, Ishida?

—Te desubicaste —reclamó con un dedo en alto.

—Vamos —reclamó estupefacto— ¡Si me correspondiste el beso!

—No es cierto. —Negar, lo mejor era negar todo hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—¡Vamos!… Si sentí como tu lengua me auscultaba la laringe.

—Pero qué… —no supo qué calificativo darle— qué ordinario eres, Kurosaki —negó, incrédulo.

—Me estás histeriqueando.

—Para nada… y ahora vete de mi casa. —Señaló con el brazo extendido la salida.

—Está bien, yo me voy —aceptó con calma—, pero si tú reconoces que te pasa lo mismo que a mí.

—No sé qué te pasa a ti, Kurosaki. Intuyo que enloqueciste de golpe o…

—Te gusto —reclamó él, en vez de preguntarlo o afirmarlo.

Ishida no respondió, porque sabía que era mal mentiroso, porque sabía que de hacerlo iba a embarrarse hasta el cuello. Lo mejor era echarlo a Kurosaki, quedarse a solas y meditar bien al respecto, porque aunque no quisiera, su mente se empecinaría en encontrarle razones a todo. Ichigo se fue conforme con el silencio del Quincy, porque para él había sido una respuesta más que satisfactoria.

Afuera del departamento sintió como le cerraban la puerta en la espalda. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla y, estando a solas, se permitió reflejar un gesto de hondo dolor. Pegaba fuerte el Quincy… en todo sentido. Luego sonrió, ese beso había sido la mejor respuesta. A Ishida le pasaba lo mismo, ¿tendría miedo? Quizás, pero él era paciente, podía esperarlo, podía ayudarlo a asimilar y aceptar que ellos dos se deseaban, incluso desde mucho antes de comenzar a sospecharlo.

Y cuando Kurosaki pensaba en deseo no lo hacía en cuanto al sexual, si no con el afán, la ambición de poder hacer al otro parte de su mundo, de sus días y de su vida. Para Ishida ese beso no significaba nada, como tampoco había significado el que se dio con Orihime. Se mentía, al menos, para evitar tener que aceptar que estaba envuelto en una telaraña, en una situación difícil de la que no sabía cómo salir.

Estimaba a Orihime, en los últimos días mucho más de lo que había llegado a vislumbrar. Y se prometió, una y mil veces, no lastimarla de ninguna forma. No podía ser responsable de una cara triste y, siendo como era Inoue, algo así podría llegar a devastarla. Él no lo permitiría, seguiría secando las lágrimas de Orihime y cuidaría de que nada ni nadie la lastimara. Ya había sufrido demasiado y no se lo merecía.

Verla a los ojos, después del beso con Ichigo, había sido mucho más difícil de lo especulado; pero no tenía tampoco por qué sentirse culpable, los sentimientos de Orihime no eran claros, mientras tanto ¿él qué haría? ¿Quedarse a la vera del camino, esperando por alguna señal que le indicara qué decir o hacer en el momento oportuno?

Fue Inoue la que tomó una decisión, íntima y personal, pero que involucraba a Ishida logrando que lo afectara a él. Tomó la decisión de darle el lugar que pretendía para Kurosaki. No más esperar, no más lamentarse. El Quincy se merecía que alguien le demostrara cuánto valía, cuánto podían llegar a quererlo si él lo permitía.

Lo querría tanto o más que a Ichigo, de ser posible. Le devolvería con amor todo lo que el quincy había hecho por ella. Y así, la tormenta daba inicio.

Una canción dice: " _La vida tiene una manera divertida de molestarte. La vida tiene una manera realmente divertida de ayudarte. Es irónico, ¿no lo crees?"_

Era irónico para Ishida descubrir que a veces los deseos más anhelados y enterrados en uno, pueden hacerse realidad en el peor momento, incluso cuando ya no se quiere o se pretende que se hagan realidad. Cuando ya se ha resignado a la idea y se ha tomado otro camino.

* * *


	2. Sólo los muertos han visto el fin

Se había vuelto hermosa con el correr del tiempo; y ahora que la veía desnuda descubría que "hermosa" le quedaba exiguo, el mote de "idol" insulso y el de "belleza" no le llegaba ni a los talones. Era un ángel, era Dios. Y la tenía para él, gimiendo por y para él. Sí, se sentía agraciado. Miles de chicos en la escuela morían por tener al menos una foto de ella tomada furtivamente con un celular, mas él la tenía, en cuerpo y alma.

Fue la primera vez de ambos y pese a la inexperiencia los dos llegaron a la conclusión de que había sido un éxito rotundo. Quizás había sido apresurado y atolondrado, pero en su justa medida lo que dos jóvenes de su edad necesitaban. Ella acercó el rostro, sonriente, al de Ishida quien la recibió con cariño sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello. Le encantaba, desde el color, a la textura y el aroma del mismo. Todo en ella era indescriptiblemente perfecto.

—Te quiero —susurró Inoue con lágrimas a punto de brotarle. Por ser un varón tal vez no supo entender el significado complejo de esa frase, él no sabía que para las mujeres intimar con un hombre -más tratándose de la primera vez- se depositaba demasiada confianza. Se creaba un vínculo, o al menos se trataba de crear para sentir que había algo más que sólo piel. No, no se trata de amor, si no de seguridad y entrega. Orihime había puesto más que el cuerpo en esa primera vez, mientras que para Ishida había sido una experiencia nueva; la mejor sin lugar a dudas.

—Yo también —le secó la lágrima naciente sin entender a qué se debía tanta emoción—; ey, ¿qué sucede?

—Es que… —"es que no me entiendes" hubiera dicho, pero calló porque lo comprendió enseguida. Desde hacía semanas Uryuu se mostraba lejano. No distante con ella o desamorado. Seguía siendo el mismo Ishida Uryuu borde y atento con las personas que le importaban, todo un caballero de nobles modales, pero Orihime sentía que por más que trataba de aferrarlo no lograba alcanzarlo. Algo en Ishida, a lo que no sabía darle nombre, era inalcanzable. ¿Su corazón, quizás? De repente recordó a Ulquiorra, y de inmediato a Ichigo.

—Inoue —al nombrarla de ese modo se corrigió enseguida—, Orihime… —Pero las palabras parecían no querer salir de su garganta. Tomó aire, intuía que si abría la boca podría llegar a lastimarla y era lo último que quería, lo que menos pretendía.

—Yo… yo puedo amarte —dijo ella de manera extraña, sin embargo Uryuu supo interpretarla a la perfección. La aferró más a su cuerpo y murmuró.

—No lo hagas.

—¿Por qué no puedo?

—Es… complicado —respondió él. Ella tomó algo de distancia y lo observó con curiosidad. Había una razón más que lógica para rechazar el cariño de una persona.

—¿Hay… otra chica que…?

—Eres la única —aseguró, tajante—. Es… complicado —reiteró—, yo soy complicado —se corrigió con una media sonrisa melancólica. Contrario a lo supuesto, Orihime sonrió de oreja a oreja sintiendo algo similar a la empatía.

—Se ve que ambos no somos correspondidos.

Ishida la besó, porque Inoue además de ser hermosa por fuera lo era por dentro, porque no había nadie en la tierra que tuviera tanta bondad. Y seguía pensando, ahora con más ahínco, que Inoue no merecía cargar sobre los hombros tanto peso.

 

**(…)**

 

Parecía un pacto implícito eso de guardar silencio y apariencias frente a los demás, eran más que amigos, era como si los dos estuvieran a la espera de algo, como si los dos aguardaran juntos esa llegada que parecía ser inminente. Se querían, horrores, y aprendieron a quererse mucho más, y el miedo a lastimar estaba ahí latente, existía y atormentaba.

Ishida no lo podía controlar, y Kurosaki parecía ser "eso", el factor desencadenante. ¿Desencadenante de qué? De todos los demonios y fantasmas que acosaban a Uryuu, porque por más que quisiera guardarlo en el ropero, la mera presencia del Shinigami le ponía en alerta, le hacía darse cuenta de que su corazón tenía un ritmo porque podía oírlo latir con furia.

Lo ponía de mal humor, porque lo quería lejos, pero a la vez cerca.

Kurosaki había aprendido a leerlo entre líneas; sabía cuándo el Quincy tenía las defensas bajas para contraatacar, y sabía cuándo se ponía a la defensiva para guardar distancia. Que Ishida se mostrara más borde con él, más insolente (si es que Uryuu podía serlo), más introvertido y alejado le daba la pauta de que iba caminando por terreno firme.

Déjà vu, quizás de lo que iba a pasar: Uryuu frenó los pasos y esperó a que Ichigo lo alcanzara.

—¿Cuánto más piensas seguirme, Kurosaki?

El mentado ahogó una sonrisa, sabía que Uryuu percibía que le estaba siguiendo, y le gustaba hacerle percatarse que él notaba que Uryuu sabía que lo estaba siguiendo. Complicado.

—Pensaba seguirte hasta tu casa.

—Ya sabes donde vivo.

—¿Es una invitación?

Ishida lo miró de refilón, tratando de aparentar desagrado e ilusionado de que ese desprecio fuera lo suficientemente palpable para que Ichigo ni atinara a seguirlo; pero guardó silencio, y fue su error no haberle contestado ya que Kurosaki tomó eso como una clara invitación. Si Uryuu quería o no quería carecía de importancia para el Shinigami, iría a su casa el día menos pensando.

Y él día menos pensado fue uno de mucho calor, al menos para esa época del año. Fue el día que Ishida se dio cuenta de que no podía escapar a sus propios deseos, se descubrió débil y derrotado por ellos. No tenía la culpa, era de Ichigo por ser tan entrometido y avasallador. Se besaron, sí, pero Ishida se dijo que un beso no significaba nada, aun cuando sabía que iba a terminar quitándose la ropa tarde o temprano porque quería hacerlo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Si Ichigo tenía o no tenía experiencia carecía de importancia para el Quincy, lo tumbaría boca arriba sobre la cama y exploraría hasta el último rincón de piel. Exploró más allá que la piel, se metió en terrenos escabrosos y de los cuales no resultaba fácil salir, porque Kurosaki en toda su inexperiencia se las había ingeniado para doblegar esas endebles fuerzas, endebles porque el Quincy ya no tenía interés en negar lo evidente.

No tenía la culpa, era de Uryuu por ser así, por ser quien era. Ambos descubrieron algo en común: que en un inicio los unía la curiosidad, el misterio, la necesidad de descubrir al otro y esas nuevas emociones que se despertaban por hacerlo. Nunca se habían llevado bien como dos simples chicos, como dos amigos varones pueden hacerlo. Siempre había tensión entre ellos, malos entendidos, roces.

Y ahora esos roces eran deliciosos, porque habían crecido y se trataban de roces de otro tipo.

Pero dejando de lado las emociones, Ishida descubría la diferencia entre estar con una chica y estar con un chico. No era mejor ni peor, era simplemente distinto. Era otro tipo de contacto: más rudo, pero a la vez más cercano. No era suave, pero tampoco frío. Sí fue brusco y rápido, más de lo que había sido con Orihime. ¿Ansiedad, más ganas, deseos? ¿Sería que Ichigo por ser hombre sabía dónde tocar, cómo tocar, dónde morder, cómo morder? ¿Serían los besos? Puras patrañas, Ichigo era torpe, pero lo hacía con ganas. Ishida no era más experto que él, pero lo hacía con aun más ganas.

Ichigo así descubrió un Quincy distinto, un Uryuu salvaje y sexual. A veces las apariencias engañan, y mucho.

El clima se cortó cuando ambos alcanzaron el clímax, fue como un clic, como algo quebrándose en sus interiores. Un instante; se miraron comprendiendo lo que había pasado, como si hubieran vuelto de un viaje astral, o bien como si una fuerte borrachera hubiera desaparecido de golpe dejando expuesto el desastre ocasionado en un estado vertiginoso que escapa del dominio de uno.

—Como le digas a alguien... te mato, Kurosaki.

El mentado enarcó las cejas. Bonita frase a decir después de la primera vez, porque sabía que había sido la primera vez de Uryuu, este no se lo dejó de susurrar al oído mientras lo embestía.

"Despacio, eres el primero. Más lento, me duele. Así no, quiero sentirte poco a poco".

Esas palabras se le quedarían grabadas a fuego en la mente y en el cuerpo. Eso de ser el "primero" era tan poético e íntimo que no podía evitar sonreír al evocar la voz de Ishida repitiéndoselo al oído. Y las mordidas, las mordidas y las marcas dejaban por sentado el apetito que tenían.

Sin duda no había sido la mejor experiencia sexual en cuanto a lotécnico, pero para ellos había sido excelso. Ishida comprobó con dolor que incluso no se había sentido así con Orihime, pero suponía que porque era mujer, porque se conectaban de otra forma, porque el sexo de ella era más sentido, más del alma, mientras que con Kurosaki había sido pura batalla de cuerpos y ardor.

—Tengo hambre —dijo el shinigami viendo como su compañero terminaba de colocarse los pantalones. El Quincy tomó las prendas de Ichigo y dio la vuelta, plantando un gesto adusto.

—Vístete y vete a tu casa a comer.

—Qué bonito de tu parte, Ishida —murmuró un poco decepcionado, sólo un poco, porque no esperaba otra reacción por parte de Uryuu, es más, sospecharía de algo grave en caso de estar ante otro tipo de arrebato—. ¿Tienes cosas que hacer?

—No es de tu incumbencia. —Terminó de ponerse la camisa y caminó hasta el baño, le dolía el cuerpo, en especial esa zona.

Kurosaki se vistió en soledad, aguardó a que el Quincy saliera del baño, pero al escuchar la regadera prefirió dejarle una nota y marchar. Cuando Ishida escuchó la puerta cerrarse suspiró aliviado, permitiéndose relajar los músculos. Al fin se había ido. Demasiada presión para su gusto.

Cuando esa noche Orihime vio las marcas en el cuerpo de Uryuu no preguntó. De cierta forma sentía que ya lo sabía, no se sintió sorprendida. Ishida creía que su anatomía hablaba por sí sola, todavía para ese entonces le seguía doliendo ciertas partes de su cuerpo, como las piernas, los glúteos y la parte más íntima, ni hablar de los brazos.

Parecía ser que su anatomía quería recordarle, aun estando con Inoue, lo que había hecho con Kurosaki.

 

**(…)**

 

Ichigo se había acostumbrado a los silencios del Quincy, a las palabras entredichas, a la ausencia de caricias. Quizás porque sabía que algo detenía a Uryuu; podía ser debido a mil temores: al qué dirán, a los sentimientos y a la incertidumbre que siempre genera el futuro cuando uno se proyecta; a su propio padre o incluso a sus demonios.

Prefería no preguntar, había aprendido a callar, a respetar el espacio de Ishida, y cuando le decía "te amo" y recibía a cambio una mirada, nada más que una mirada, lo sabía. Al principio el detalle le dolía y millones de preguntas lo acosaban, pero con el correr de los meses comprendió que en la vida de Ishida había algo o alguien que tenía más peso que todo lo que podía prometerle si se quedaba a su lado.

¿Lo quería para él? ¿Y sólo para él? No era un tipo egoísta, pero tampoco un santo capaz de interpretar el amor universal, fuera lo que fuera éste. Sólo sabía que si quería tenerlo a Uryuu consigo debía dejarlo libre, debía dejarlo ser; y en esencia ese era el Ishida rebelde, inaccesible e intratable que siempre le había agradado.

—¿Vienes? —consultó Ichigo en un murmullo, seguro de que todos sus demás compañeros estaban entretenidos y ajenos a la conversación. El Quincy suspiró observándolo con cierta circunspección. Se daba cuenta de que ya no toleraba más la situación.

—¿Qué buscas, Kurosaki?

—Llevarte un rato a pasear, nunca fuimos solos a ningún lugar —y antes de que se quejara agregó—: no lo tomes como una cita. Una simple salida de amigos.

—¿Qué buscas? —reiteró, pero era claro que Ichigo no sabía o no pensaba decirlo en caso de saberlo. Uryuu sentía que su paciencia había llegado hasta ahí, entendía que la cercanía con Ichigo le hacía desear más, como una droga. Con un poco no bastaba, nunca era suficiente, siempre quería más; pero no podía darle al shinigami eso que reclamaba de él porque lamentablemente para Kurosaki lo compartía con Inoue, y lo seguiría haciendo mientras le durara la suerte. No sabía si dividir su corazón o su amor en dos le hacía feliz, en realidad nunca se detuvo a filosofar sobre la felicidad, sencillamente se había dado así y no tenía intenciones de frenarlo, en apariencia ninguno de los tres, tal vez porque los tres iban en busca de lo mismo.

—Iremos a donde tú quieras —propuso dándole espacio para que abandonara el pupitre.

—Bien —accedió, como siempre terminaba accediendo con ellos dos. Nunca podía decirles que no—, yo te llamaré. —Tomó el morral y se marchó de la escuela.

Ichigo lo imitó, tomó el suyo reparando en que Orihime lo observaba desde su pupitre. La chica le regaló una escueta sonrisa y continuó dialogando con Tatsuki.

Esa tarde Ishida pensó con seriedad al respecto y llegó a la conclusión de que si realmente les importaba, si realmente su fin era no lastimarlos, si quería verlos felices como se lo merecían, debía hallar alguna forma de lograrlo sin lastimarlos y lastimarse en el proceso, porque comprendía que tarde o temprano, cuando los sentimientos fueran más sólidos, las tolerancias y entendimientos entre ellos serían menos. Estaba siendo egoísta por sus propios miedos. No había desplantes, aún; no había planteos, aún.

Esa misma noche llamó a Inoue, a Kurosaki lo llamaría sobre la hora ya que el shinigami tenía la facilidad de darle vuelta los planes y todo su mundo con una sola decisión. Podía decirle que sí en ese instante y al otro día cambiarle todo el panorama con una arrebatadora decisión a último momento.

 

**(…)**

 

Y en el presente ahí estaba, observándolos desde afuera a través del gran ventanal del bar donde los había citado. Hacía una hora que esperaban por él y bebían, podía notar como poco a poco se iban relajando. Ambos se habían dado cuenta de que su cita no llegaba y de que no llegaría, se contentaron con conversar entre ellos sobre el tema, sin hablar directamente.

—No vendrá. —Fue el pensamiento que a Orihime se le escapó.

—No. —Estuvo de acuerdo. Se rascó la nuca y bebió de un sorbo lo último que le quedaba del trago.

Quizás era el alcohol, quizás era la empatía que sentían o el saber que ambos esperaban a alguien que nunca vendría, pero había más confianza entre ellos. O tal vez siempre estuvo; de hecho Orihime e Ichigo no eran precisamente desconocidos y habían compartido más que batallas.

—No tiene sentido… —Otro pensamiento que se le escapaba, no terminó de completar la frase "no tiene sentido seguir esperando", porque algo le decía que lo mejor era aguardar, sólo un poco más, aguantar.

—Yo… yo no me voy a dar por vencido. —Acabó de un trago la nueva copa que el mozo le había alcanzado. Orihime sonrió, ese era el Ichigo que ella conocía, el que nunca daba una batalla por perdida.

—¿Le quieres mucho? —Podía pecar de desubicada o inconexa la pregunta, no obstante Ichigo la había descifrado.

—El problema es que… —carraspeó— esta persona quiere… quiere proteger algo, me da esa sensación. —Elevó un hombro en señal de desconcierto, pero luego sonrió; sabía la verdad recién descubierta—: Supongo que en realidad estima a otra persona… tanto que no puede estar conmigo pese a querer, ¿entiendes?

—Claro —respondió con júbilo y con las mejillas enrojecidas por calor, por el alcohol o por la vergüenza que le daba mencionar lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua—; en mi caso, él… los dos —se corrigió— queremos a otra persona, pero estamos juntos porque nos hacemos buena compañía. Él me hace bien y yo a él —sonrió cerrando los ojos. Eso comenzaba a ser una gran falacia, una gran hipocresía. Suspiró derrotada—. Lo que uno necesita a veces no es lo que quiere, ¿verdad?

Acaso ¿no se daban cuenta de que hablaban de la misma persona? Desde ya. Al menos Inoue ya no tenía dudas al respecto. Después de haber ido esa tarde y encontrar una nota perdida entre los libros del Quincy, la pregunta se había instalado en ella. Reconocía la letra de Kurosaki, reconocía su perfume en la piel de Ishida e incluso el reiatsu que hacía poco el shinigami había recuperado.

La nota era sencilla, escueta, pero revelaba mucho:

"Te extraño aun cuando te tengo a mi lado; pero es lo de menos; porque te tengo a mi lado, ¿cierto?"

¿Por qué la guardó? Tal vez para tener una prueba fehaciente cuando le fuera a preguntar a Kurosaki, aún sabiendo que no iría a preguntarle y que llegado el caso Ichigo no le mentiría, o tal vez sí, para evitar herirla. Quizás la guardó para que Ishida no lo leyera, porque intuía que de hacerlo el equilibrio dado podía llegar a derrumbarse. En algún punto Uryuu era feliz; a medias, pero lo era.

Un sólo planteo de ese estilo tiraría todo a la borda, pero para Ishida todo dejó de ser tan perfecto cuando los sentimientos fueron palabras, frases, oraciones: "Te amo. Te extraño. Te necesito".

—Kurosaki —musitó con la mirada perdida. Aferró la pequeña cartera que tenía sobre el regazo sin estar bien segura de preguntarlo. A Ichigo no le gustaba hablar de la guerra, no obstante ella necesitaba saberlo—. ¿A veces… a veces piensas en la guerra?

El shinigami se tomó su tiempo para responder, pero cuando lo hizo las palabras sonaron amenas y el tono tranquilo.

—Todos los días, Inoue.

—Yo… yo tengo pesadillas.

—Es normal. —Ella asintió por lo que agregó—: ¿Qué es lo que más te atormenta? —recargó la barbilla sobre el brazo que había apoyado sobre la barra— ¿Todo lo que no pudimos salvar o todo lo que perdimos?

Orihime encontró la pregunta insólita, al menos al inicio, pero luego lo entendió: en una guerra se pierde mucho aun siendo ganador.

—Me hubiera gustado… —bajó la vista, el nudo en la garganta la traicionaba— me hubiera gustado entenderlo antes… antes de… —se secó la lágrima sonriendo presa de nerviosismo—. Lo siento, es que la guerra es muy reciente.

Hablaba de Ulquiorra, Ichigo lo supo de inmediato. Se incorporó para acercarse a ella e intentar consolarla, le había nacido así, como un impulso o deseo que debía ser saciado cuando antes.

—A mí también… me hubiera gustado entender muchas cosas antes, ver muchas cosas que no vi hasta después. —Le sonrió con cierta melancolía.

—Yo… —le correspondió la mueca— cuando pasó todo eso y te vi herido —ya no le importaba decirlo—, y aunque no te tenía a mi lado pese a tenerte —supo que él sabría dilucidarlo— creí que no lograría superarlo, que no tendría las fuerzas suficientes… y cuando todo lo malo pasó, esa necesidad de decir lo que callaba fue desapareciendo poco a poco, pero… —le costaba darse a entender—, es como cuando comes udon con salsa de judías —prefirió recurrir a algo más sencillo—, se siente bien al paladar, pero luego cae pesado —Ichigo parecía no entender su lógica, así que fue más sencilla aun—: algunas cosas es preferible no decirlas, no cuando uno sabe que pueden ser en vano, o cuando se tiene mucho por perder... por muchas ganas que se tenga de gritarlas.

—No entiendo. —Y fue sincero.

—No entiendas —pidió ella con indiferencia. Era más fácil, era mejor seguir siendo la eterna enamorada de Kurosaki Ichigo, en silencio, sin tener el coraje de enfrentarlo por temor a un rechazo y perder su amistad. El distanciamiento la destruiría. Mientras Uryuu estuvo junto a ella se sintió fuerte; sintió que pasara lo que pasara al menos él estaría a su lado, como siempre; pero Uryuu era un amigo, no parecía ser más que eso. Que ella sentía que la quería, sin duda, pero no podía entregarlo todo… aun.

Ichigo tomó la decisión de arriesgarse; ¿eso era lo que quería el Quincy? ¿Cuál era el fin? Sabía que Inoue poseía sentimientos hacia él. Ahora todo le cerraba, las miradas de ella, las sonrisas, el acercamiento de Ishida, la insistencia de éste y la amistad con Orihime. Pensó en darle con el gusto, ¿qué podía perder intentándolo? Ya había perdido demasiado y se rehusaba a quedarse como mero espectador de la vida.

Ni Orihime ni Ishida eran los mismos de antes, ni la relación seguiría siendo igual por mucho que se esforzaran en volver al pasado. No debía ser así, el cambio debe darse: las personas no permanecen inmutables, cambian.

La besó, sabiendo que ella no lo rechazaría, por el al contrario; estaban ahí por un motivo claro. Ichigo por fin había abierto los ojos, lo que por tanto tiempo Orihime había pretendido. Al final Ishida sí había resultado un buen celestino. Cuando el shinigami se distanció del rostro de la chica, susurró.

—¿Por qué no entra? —Tal vez en verdad todo, como la valentía, era una fachada en Ishida; tal vez era un verdadero cobarde que no se atrevía a enfrentarlos. La miró con curiosidad y le preguntó—: ¿Lo sientes?

Ella asintió, desde hacía tiempo que sentía el reiatsu de Ishida afuera. Para que Kurosaki lo notara el Quincy debía haberlo hecho adrede, de manera inconsciente o consiente, era irrelevante el detalle. Ichigo volvió a prestar atención al rostro que sostenía entre las manos y de repente se sintió incómodo con tanta gente alrededor y se llegó a preguntar si podría llegar más lejos, descubrir eso mismo que Ishida había descubierto y que no le permitía ser libre, o al contrario: eso que le hacía tan libre, al menos para con ellos dos.

Porque ni él ni Orihime eran sus dueños, ni el Quincy le pertenecía a ninguno.

—Hay mucha gente —incluso Inoue parecía reparar en el detalle de que no estaban solos en el mundo.

—¿Puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa?

Orihime enarcó las cejas, comprendía lo que esa pregunta implicaba. No pensó demasiado la respuesta, ella también quería y necesitaba saber qué pretendía Ishida con todo eso. Luego de haberse resignado era irónico que Kurosaki la correspondiera. No les extrañaba -a ninguno de los dos- esa resolución por parte del Quincy. Éste se mentía y les mentía diciendo que no le importaban muchos aspectos por los cuales incluso era capaz de sacrificar su propia felicidad.

—Sí, acompáñame. —Sintió el corazón latirle con arrebato y marchó junto al shinigami sustituto.

Ishida se quitó los lentes y se frotó los ojos, el cansancio mental era mucho más devastador que el físico. Los vio marchar juntos luego del beso. Sabía que era una jugada arriesgada de su parte, pero era el único camino que había hallado para que ambos lo comprendieran. Sólo esperaba que ellos lograran amarse de la misma forma que él los amaba a ambos.

 

**FIN**


	3. Extra

Las sensaciones vividas esa noche en el bar, los temores, la incertidumbre y todos los recuerdos ahora parecían lejanos. Tanto que por momentos Ishida no estaba seguro de recordar bien cómo habían sucedido los hechos. Sólo tenía fresca la sensación de estar haciendo algo muy arriesgado.

Ahora, observaba la sonrisa que Kurosaki le dedicaba al paso y comprendía con fuerza esa frase que reza "el que no arriesga, no gana". La dulce presencia de Orihime en sus vidas era lo que necesitaban para mantener un equilibrio; sin ella, suponían los dos con certeza, no sería la relación igual.

Ella mediaba, era la balanza y quien intercedía cuando debía ser.

Podían decir mil ofensas, mostrarse humillados, recalcarle al otro que no le gustaba ser la segunda opción de nadie, pero Inoue se encargaba de demostrarles que no hacía falta sentirse divididos y compartidos. A simple vista, eran los tres amigos de siempre que se comportaban entre sí como siempre, no obstante ellos sabían que estando a solas compartían mucho más que una amistad.

Había detalles de Kurosaki que cabreaban a Ishida -algunas cuestiones nunca cambian-, pero ambos sabían qué decirle para hincharlo de orgullo y hacerlo sentir querido. Los tres también sabían hacer un paso a un costado cuando la situación lo ameritaba, no se inmiscuían en esos pequeños momentos íntimos de a dos.

Al menos hasta que Uryuu, una tarde, pensó que hacer otra jugada similar no sería tan arriesgado después de lo del bar. Y el resultado fue perfecto, todo se dio de manera tan natural que resultaría imposible de creer. Ellos comprendían que se querían demasiado para cederle lugar al egoísmo.

Con el tiempo compartieron tardes, cenas, la cama y el afecto que se tenían.

Inoue era cálida, Ichigo protector e Ishida agregaba esa cuota necesaria de sensualidad, porque no todo era miel sobre hojuelas cuando la pasión se hacía presente. Y cuando sucedía, no había palabras de por medio o un acuerdo hablado, éste era tácito; habían aprendido a comunicarse con el cuerpo.

Tal era así que se animaban a bromear al respecto, diciendo que si algún día Orihime era madre, ellos dos serían padres sin detenerse a cuestionar la original paternidad. No estaban muy alejados de eso, no por dejar de lado las precauciones necesarias, es que en su interior, en toda la ingenuidad propia de la edad lo anhelaban, y los deseos tienden a cumplirse, contrario a lo que la gente opina al respecto.

Por la madrugada, cuando Orihime no podía dormir, tenía la costumbre de quedarse viendo a través de la ventana el sol asomando, o la lluvia cuando el día era gris. En esa ocasión un aguacero caía con ímpetu inundando lentamente las calles.

—¿Qué sucede, Inoue? —Irónico que todavía siguiera llamándola por el apellido.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa, en medio de ambos, Ichigo roncaba estrepitosamente pese a los codazos que Uryuu se encargó de propinarle durante toda la noche.

—Siempre me pregunté —murmuró, enredada en las sábanas que traslucían su desnudez—, si al ser lluvia podría vincularme con el corazón de alguien, de la misma forma que la lluvia vincula el cielo con la tierra; dos cosas que nunca pueden juntarse.

Ishida se frotó los ojos, era muy temprano en la mañana para filosofar, pero Orihime era así.

—No entiendo…

—Yo entiendo —retrucó ella más sonriente— que la lluvia eres tú, Uryuu.

Era acaso ¿un juego de palabras? No debería llamarle la atención una salida de ese estilo por parte de ella; Inoue negó con la cabeza en un gesto claro de que lo olvidara y se arrojó a sus brazos para darle el beso de los buenos días, despertando inevitablemente al shinigami sustituto. Ichigo, al sentir el peso de ambos sobre el cuerpo, los abrazó posesivo y siguió durmiendo.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D No pensé que me iba a salir tan sutil, pero no daba para hacer porno XD. Una aclaración necesaria: lo que dice Inoue al final lo encontrarán en el tomo 2 del manga, en el animé también está. Y lo del juego de palabras, obvio, porque el kanji "U" de Uryuu se lee "Ame" que es lluvia… bien o mal él los unió a los tres.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer ^^.


End file.
